robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Quickest Immobilisations in Robot Wars
Sumpthing vs Pitbull I haven't included this 2 second immobilisation, as watching the battle again, I don't think Pitbull caused it at all. Sumpthing fired their axe, which was the cause of the immobilisation, therefore it's self-inflicted rather than a claim for Pitbull. Thoughts? Jimlaad43(talk) 10:42, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :Good call, definitely leave it off. Just watched it again 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:47, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Rule for inclusions We need a rule for what's included. Thor v MSS could be anywhere from 4 seconds to 13 seconds, as MSS was beached on the wedge for 9 seconds before its immobility became clear. I think to qualify the robot needs to be demonstrably mobile and demonstrably immobile within a short time span, so as to remove all doubt. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:42, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Pictures I don't have time right now, but this page is so far a description and a table. It needs an infobox surely, a main image and a few more to the side. The infobox should really contain an image of the quickest battle, currently Dominator 2, on the moment it hits Henry 2. More images down the side of some of the more notable or spectacular hits, such as Kadeena Machina vs Dee or Ripper vs Daisy Cutter. Jimlaad43(talk) 16:48, March 28, 2017 (UTC) :I'm stuck on Mobile at the moment, could somebody please add the photos to this page please. --Jimlaad43(talk) 13:39, April 5, 2017 (UTC) ::Jim I'm noticing a lot of delegating at the moment and I'm not a fan. It can wait, everyone else had their own priorities. This page is your project and it can wait for you if you are busy. If people want to do it they will. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:19, April 5, 2017 (UTC) :::Delegation while I am trying to write a Dissertation, a Group Project, a Lab Report and revise for 2 exams within a month is pretty reasonable I think you'll find... Jimlaad43(talk) 21:26, April 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::Don't try to outwork me, Jim, I'm a lawyer who works 50 hours a week. I never complain or delegate. Things can wait. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:49, April 5, 2017 (UTC) :::::Toon, you're a lawyer? That was a unexpected twist, I never realised someone who worked in that area of work would be a user on the Robot Wars wikia. Sam (BAZINGA) 23:08, April 5, 2017 (UTC) ::I started the Wiki in high school, so it is a little easier to understand in that context. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:35, April 5, 2017 (UTC) ::Cool, hopefully you'll understand then that sometimes you have to prioritise stuff. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:30, April 5, 2017 (UTC) :I understand fine. What i don't do is snap my fingers and ask why no one else is doing my work. If I'm working on something I wait until I have time to work on it, especially when it involves something as trivial as pictures. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:35, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Pictures above Does everybody else see the pictures all in a line above the table rather than beside it? It's because the table is too wide, but I don't want to remove any of the detail from it. What would you advise to fix this, or whether to fix it at all? Jimlaad43(talk) 12:56, April 6, 2017 (UTC) :Varies from browser to browser. Look a fine to me. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:00, April 6, 2017 (UTC) ::OK, now they're clearly not in line with each other, it's just lots of pictures and then it's the table. We need to do something about this. CrashBash (talk) 19:48, April 14, 2017 (UTC) New leader? Concussion vs Terror Turtle. I have timed it at 2.2 seconds after 5 attempts. I did the same thing with Dominator 2 vs Henry 2 and came up at 2.6 seconds. Before we edit the page, can at least one other person please time both battles and come to a conclusion as to whether it was a new record or not? Jimlaad43(talk) 20:12, January 7, 2018 (UTC) :I get 3.35, starting on the "A" in Activate and ending the moment Terror Turtle lands on its back. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:05, January 8, 2018 (UTC) ::Do the same thing for Dominator 2 though and see what time you get. Jimlaad43(talk) 10:06, January 8, 2018 (UTC) :::3.45, starting at the first syllable of activate and ending once the axe is well and truly buried in. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:27, January 8, 2018 (UTC) :For both, I was timing it from the moment the first robot moves to the moment of the impact which killed them, so when the axe made contact, and when Concussion first hit Terror Turtle. Regardless, we've both timed Concussion as faster, so that will be updated. Jimlaad43(talk) 12:42, January 8, 2018 (UTC)